


Never have I ever

by Kyra_Black



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Never Have I Ever, Teamscorpion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyra_Black/pseuds/Kyra_Black
Summary: Have you ever wondered what could happen between two drunken geniuses? Walter O'Brien and Happy Quinn have drunk more than the count and the inhibitions begin to disappear, they begin to speak more of the account and at some point they lose the course of their initial intentions. * Temporarily based on Scorpion's first year as a team, prior to Toby's arrival.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> N /A: The original language of this fic is Spanish, so a friend offered to translate it from Spanish to English to share it with more people, she asked me to make it clear that her english is not perfect but she did her best, I am very Grateful, my English is almost null, I hope you can understand it and please tell me if you would like us to continue translating this story

NEVER HAVE I EVER

  
Walter O'Brien had just returned to the garage after his date, he didn't understand what it had gone wrong, he had searched for an fancy restaurant, he had reserved a table that allowed to have a pleasant conversation during the whole evening and had ordered aphrodisiac food for both . He had made a list of subjects of conversation that were of the preference for both, had thought points in common in their areas of work; and at the end of the night he asked if she wanted to accompany her home, but she refused kindly. On the road trip to the garage he thought about what could have gone wrong, but his low EQ was even lower combined with alcohol and didn’t find a satisfactory answer.

  
When he opened the door he found that the garage wasn’t alone as he expected, there were three people in there; Sylvester doing some calculations on the board, seemed frantic and concentrated, Happy was sitting, practically lying, in the nearest couch, had her feet in a small chair and drank a beer. “Hey! How was the date?” Collins approached him immediately as soon as he entered the garage. "He’s here, that answers your question," said Happy from her place.

  
"Why are you all here?" He asked, not bothering their presence, but it was rare that the three of them were together; Collins probably had been working late into the night, but the presence of Happy and Sylvester was not explained, they used to avoid Collins as much as possible and probably spend Friday night in his company wasn’t in their plans. “ It was late and I didn’t reach the last bus” Sylvester said nervously “I hope you don’t mind” he was only a sixteen year old boy, he had joined Scorpion a few weeks ago, he felt a bit intimidated by the other three team geniuses and sometimes he even asked permission to go to the bathroom.

  
"He ran out of buses," Happy said, pointing to the young man, clearly not comfortable with the situation. Walter could only smile a little at the realization that, although she would deny it, she had only stayed to keep the boy, who was inhibited in the presence of Mark. “It's time to celebrate!” Collins brought several beers, handed one to Walter and one to Sylvester. “Will you leave the team?” Happy asked, but she had been ignored by the man.

  
“Happy!” Walter's reprimand was not as severe as he intended it to be, he was accustomed to the very direct hints from Happy to Collins and vice versa; those two would end up killing themselves someday. He took a sip of his beer and looked for a place to sit. "I shouldn’t be drinking this," Sylvester said, handing the beer back to the man, but Happy intercepted it. She was lying on the sofa, and the young genius sat uncomfortably beside her, frightened by her and at the same time reassured by her presence, it was much better than Collins's. “So? How was your date?” Collins insisted. “It was perfect!” Walter answered. “so, what are you doing here?” Happy reiterated her question. “She had heard” Collins repeat over and over to Walter about how hot the girl looked and how long it would be a long night, they weren’t very discreet when it came to talking. "She had plans," he said with a forced smile. Happy smiled at him with self-sufficiency. "Well, it doesn’t matter," Collins stood up as he rubbed his hands. "We can go to Paradise Seven, the girls will be very excited to see you again and for a good tip they do wonders" Paradise Seven was a striper club who had hired Scorpion's services some time ago, Mark had become a regular visitor, he said it was a pleasure to see beautiful women from time to time.

"Disgusting," Happy said, the beer and the lack of sleep were wreaking havoc with her mood; she was seriously considering asking Walter for a raise, support Collins worth more than all the work she did. "Sex is completely natural." Collins smiled the way Happy and Sylvester both hated.  "Okay, this is officially uncomfortable." Happy stood up abruptly and went to work in her area, she didn’t trust her self-control, Collins had been doing his best to annoy her every day since Sylvester had joined the group, Mark seemed more determined than ever to upset her about her looks and her lack of femininity. She couldn’t go home since she had drunk a little more that she had and had no money to pay a new traffic ticket and Walter won’t like to find her erasing another traffic ticket from the system.

"You shouldn’t have said that," Sylvester whispered nervously, frightened to confront Collins, who always found a way to make him feel inferior and increased his already high levels of anxiety.

 

"You can’t blame me for forgetting she's a woman." Walter proceeded to explain and ask Collins to be more respectful to his colleagues, and gave him a speech about self-limiting and not bothering others; It was all a speech learned from her sister's mouth, when she told him that things were constantly tense between the members of Scorpion she made him notice that every situation had one person in common.

  
The conversation eventually led to other topics of Mark’s interest, as always, at the beginning Sylvester could integrate into the conversation, but somehow he always ended up thinking he was wrong, his ideas always seemed wrong to him after talking to Collins; Sylvester after a while chose to retire to continue with some equations, but ended up overcoming the dream and fell asleep on the sofa. After two hours Mark withdrew with subtle insinuations about his next destination. Walter was left alone and concentrated his attention on the woman, he watched her for a few minutes, it was clear that something bothered her, it was four in the morning and she was hammering like crazy.

 

"Is it necessary to hit that plate so much?" the look that Happy gave him, would have back to any normal person and more so if the woman was surrounded by tools that could be used as potential weapons  “You know, I’m not good reading the mind, if you bother something we say or do, you must say it directly” she continued hammering as if she hadn’t heard Walter “sometimes we can forget that you are a woman and ... “ Happy stopped hammering and stole the beer from his hand and he instinctively stepped back , thinking that he would throw the bottle at her, but instead Happy drank it in one gulp.

 

"Don’t do this, O'Brien." she glanced at her boss and continued her work. "You're no good at this."

 

“I'm worried about the team's good”.

 

"Then fire Collins," said Happy without looking at him.

 

“Has he ever bothered you!” He said to himself, that question was extremely stupid, until he realized that Mark just seemed to fit in with him “Has he insulted you in any way?”

  
“No” the beer and the physical effort of hammering made a dent in Happy and began to feel hot. She left the hammer to remove her jacket and felt fresher to be only in her purple tank top.

 

They were for a while, Happy continued to work while Walter helped her in some small things, they felt comfortable in silence, they both liked the silence and it was a favorable change compared to their last date, the girl talked excessively and was never of according to him, although being honest he had never had much in common with the rest of the people, much less with women, until now there were only two exceptions to that rule: Megan, who hadn’t allowed him to isolate himself, his sister always had knocked down every one of his walls to reach for him, and she had been preoccupied with learning subjects of his brother’s interest; and on the other hand was Happy, who was a female version of himself, she was the closest person he had ever met-except for Collins, but they were identical in a different sense, they had similar ways of dealing with life, Happy was the only woman he had met who could hold with him an intellectual discussion and couldn’t deny that the woman was quite attractive; he couldn’t stop a smile from appearing on his lips at the thought of that, definitely the alcohol was working.

  
"Why do you smile like an idiot?" Happy asked, frowning while she walked to the kitchen to pick up another beer and another one for the genius. 

 

“How long you don’t have a date? It's Friday night and you're here, and the previous Friday and the previous one to that”.

 

“I see that you feeling talking tonight O’Brien” she said as she handed a bottle of beer to his hands.

 

“Everybody say that the alcohol eliminates inhibitions and seems to be true”  Walter took the bottle from Happy's hand, though he took more time than necessary, and as he brought the bottle back to his mouth, he thought of his own words and decided that he should retire before saying anything that could ruin their good working relationship.

  
“OK. What did that girl do to you? Did she give you some truth serum?” she asked, looking worried.

 

"No... I don’t think so, though ..."

 

“It was a joke! 197 ", Happy explained, noting how suddenly the boy burst out laughing at her explanation, he was definitely drunk and a few seconds later she couldn’t help but laugh too “I think we've had enough beer”.

 

"You're right, we've drunk too much for today” but he didn’t leave the bottle. An awkward silence seized the atmosphere, both wanted to say something, but neither knew very well what, Happy was tired and the presence of the genius was already beginning to be annoying. Didn’t he have something better to do?. 

 

"You didn’t answer my question," Walter said after a while. 

 

"How long have I joined Scorpion?" Happy asked without looking at him.

 

“What relation does your time in scorpion have with the last time you had a date?” Walter had brought a chair closer to the engineer's work area, sat down as he finished his beer, showing his little interest in leaving. 

 

"They're directly proportionate," Happy said.

 

“So? Have you been more than a year...? Without having a date?"

 

"O'Brien!" Happy stopped wiring to focus on his boss.

 

“We've never seen you on a date”.

  
"I'm not a lesbian if that's what you're thinking," she explained slowly, modulating every word to make sure her drunken friend understood her. "Why so many questions and interest in talking?"

 

"Since you came to Scorpion we've never spoken ..."

 

"We talk every day, your desk is a couple of meters from mine." she pointed to the short distance between the two work areas.

  
"That's not what I mean ..." The genius searched the words to express what he wanted, but he didn’t find them. 

 

“Do you know the game "I never"?” Happy interrupted the young man's inner debate. she went to the kitchen and came back with a bottle of tequila and two small glasses. "You really don’t know it? All the guys play it in high school”.

 

"I had more important things to think about then," he said, looking at Happy, who had a slight blush on her cheeks.

 

“In the orphanage the old girls played a lot. In their drawers you could always find condoms, alcohol and makeup, the first thing was to get the others two”. With signs she indicated that he followed her to the roof "

 

“That's ... Where did you get a bottle of tequila?" 

 

“From the kitchen “ Happy took two cushions and threw them right in front of a wall, sat in one and told Walter to do the same with the other, filled both glasses to the top and left the bottle in the middle. 

“Why do we…?”

 

“One of us says a sentence beginning with "never have I ever" and if the other has done it you must drink. For example never have I ever.... Hacking NASA and like you did you should drink”.

 

"I don’t understand the purpose of this," he said, looking at the small glass of tequila in his hand.

 

"Drink! and socialize," Happy said. The genius drank the contents of the glass in one gulp, getting stuck in the process. She gave him a couple of slaps on the back, more like a mockery than with the intention of helping her “Your turn”.

 

"Never have I ever ... took more than a minute to put together a Rubik's cube." Happy glared at him, and without telling him, he drank the contents of his glass, then refilled both glasses.

 

"Never have I ever ... kept adult magazines under my bed."

  
"Neither do I." Walter looked at her triumphantly. “Why have magazines if you could use the internet? My turn. Never have I ever ... seen an adult movie”.

"Really, Walter?" Any?  Happy asked, unable to believe him.

"I don’t watch TV ..." when Happy drank from his glass, he added  “instead of seeing certain things, I prefer to do them” causing Happy to choke and spit some of his drink, this time it was his turn to give him a spanking in the back.

"Never have I ever slept naked." Walter drank from his glass and cleared his throat to speak.

"Never have I ever… worn a sex toy," he said, as soon as he'd finished speaking, she'd hit him, but she looked at him with a mischievous grin. 

"Do my fingers count?" 

"No," Walter muttered, his intention was to restrain the genius, and instead she embarrassed him with her answer. Still looking at him, Happy drank the contents of the glass. “What? More than a year without a date. A woman has her needs”, she explained. “Besides, a toy modified by me, gives less problems than a man and is much more efficient”.

“I wouldn’t be so sure”.

"My turn." She took her minutes to think, the cold was beginning to be more noticeable and she had left her jacket down. “Never have I ever… had sex outdoors ... Really?” She asked incredulously, seeing Walter drink.

"A girl in ..." Walter refilled the glasses. "I shouldn’t talk about that. You know. "Happy nodded." My turn. I've never ... never had a hickey”. 

“Really?” Happy asked and instead of drinking from her glass, she put it aside and moved to stand right in front of Walter, she told herself that it was the alcohol's fault, he straddled him, while the he looked confused and holding his breath “we can change that” without any delicacy opened the first button of the shirt, exposing his skin… without asking Happy approached her head to the space between his shoulder and his head and began to lick his skin, Happy  immediately felt the man tensing under her, and then began to suck, until she thought she had left a mark. By the time she separated she noticed that the genius had held his breath.

"My turn," Happy continued, returning to her seat. "never have ... O'Brien?" she called to see that he wasn’t paying attention. “what? "You were not listening." She looked at him.

"You put images and ideas in my mind. I won’t sleep after what happened here”, he said after a minute of silence, this time Walter took the tequila bottle and drank straight from it. 

“Hey! Don’t drink it all”. Happy took the bottle while he still drank, causing a little to fall on the genius's chest, she would push the bottle aside, but she decided to drink a little too.

"How bad were the men you were with so that you would like a dildo?" The question had come out of his mouth before he thought about it, if he had thought it, he would probably have asked the question in the same way. "I mean, you are an attractive woman according to the standards of beauty, you have wide hips which is very attractive to a man, It’s an index that you are a female fit to procreate, you have a toned body and prominent breasts, you don’t look for love in a relationship, you are a genius and I think you have a great sexual appetite. I think there would be more than one volunteer to take the place of your toy ... or your fingers”.

 

"Is that supposed to be flattery?" Happy pursed her lips. Trying to look annoying. "Are you flirting with me?"

 

“It works?

 

"No ... you suck at that."

 

"At what point did the conversation take this course?"

 

"From the beginning ... I guess." Walter took the bottle again and drank what was left of the tequila. 

 

"What about the images I put in your head?" Happy asked suddenly.

 

"I can have a very low EQ, I have almost no emotions, but I'm a man and ..."

 

"And I'm a woman ... I knew you were a genius, but sometimes you really surprise me." Happy stood up with surprising agility, more surprising still considering all the alcohol she had drunk until then. “Let's go down It's getting cold”.

 

“OK. Wait a minute” Happy stood waiting for him “You can go down, I'll catch you later”.

 

“No, I want to see if you can survived to go downstairs with that drunkenness” Happy stood watching him, she was dizzy, but she had vast experience with drunkenness in the past, Walter instead not and was a little more affected by that.

 

"Happy! go down! I'll catch you down stairs”, Walter said without looking at her.

 

"Is it that you can’t stand up?" stubborn as always, she refused to leave, instead Happy came closer and took Walter's hand to help him to stand, he resisted and ended up taking her with him to the ground, Happy fell on him, one of her legs between his, and her knee impacted with the young man's cock.

  
"Happy! For the... "Walter shouted, trying to get the woman off. 

 

"Seriously Walter?" she tried to stand up and unintentionally grazed her leg with the bulk of Walter and a groan escaped from his lips leaving them both paralyzed.

 

"What were you expecting?" He stopped trying to push her away and stood still, the friction didn’t improve his situation. “It's your fault”.

 

“My fault?” Happy settled over him, sitting on his stomach and leaving her face in front of his, Walter's breathing had become irregular and he couldn’t take his eyes off her “I could help you with that, but someone once told me not to fraternize with my boss”.

 

"We're not fraternizing." Walter put his hands on Happy's hips, stretched out his fingers to reach her butt “we just ....”

 

"We'll have sex." Happy said and Walter nodded quickly in response. "Good!” Happy said and ended the distance between their faces, it was a hungry kiss, they both actively participated and competed for control, none had too much experience, but Happy was much more instinctive, much more passionate and effusive. When the air became necessary, Happy pulled away “your kisses are horrible!” She complained “if you kiss like this I don’t want to know how you do the rest”.

 

“Hey! What do you mean by that?!” Walter mumbled.

 

"Let's go downstairs," Happy said, standing up and touching the boy's most intimate part with her hand. She helped him to his feet, this time more carefully, and they started down the stairs. When they reached the ground floor, Walter took Happy off guard and cornered her against a wall.

 

"What's wrong with my kisses?"

 

"Your tongue almost reaches my throat!" Happy said in a low voice, looking at him from her position trapped between the wall and the body of the genius, she had to admit that the situation was tremendously exciting.

 

“I can do it better”.

  
"Good." Happy waited for the next movement of her boss. It took a few seconds to grasp the situation, and as soon as he understood it he moved closer to her, and tried to kiss her again, while his hands went to her waist, without much delicacy he carried his hand up, looking for those prominent mountains, his hands covered one of her breasts completely, pressed it with his hand and heard a soft moan come from the engineer's lips who immediately interrupted the kiss "O'Brien! You keep doing that with your tongue ... You ... Just let me control it, okay?" He took the hand of the genius who wasn’t touching her at the moment and guided it to the edge of her jeans and left it there “show me how agile you are with your fingers," she added when she saw that the genius didn’t understand the hint.

“I ... “ but he couldn’t finish the sentence, since Happy was kissing him again, he did what she had told him, let her have control of the kiss, while his hands were sneaking under her clothes, looking to feel the soft skin of her breasts and for some reason was surprised, he didn’t expect her skin to be so soft, his right hand made space between the waist of his pants and his body and went to caress the most intimate part of the woman , pulling out a new groan from her, he began to move his fingers, exploring, above the intimate garment, when he noticed a slight moisture impregnate the garment, he made it to the side and began to caress it directly, noticed an increase of aggressiveness in the kiss, and as she sticking still more, he assumed this as a sign that he was doing a good job. A few minutes passed when Happy began to have slight tremors all over his body, she put her arms around Walter's neck and intensified the kiss even more and their bodies were so close together that the genius could barely move his hand, which was also being tightly tightened between her thighs “Happy!” He called after interrupting the kiss “separate the legs a little more” she obeyed submissively, something out of the ordinary “something’s wrong? Am I doing something wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"Just shut up and go on," said Happy aggressively. Only then Walter realize that she was coming to the edge, was about to lead the girl to an orgasm with only his fingers, his male pride was increased for the first time in a long time. From her reactions, he knew she was very close, only seconds away when ...

"Happy! Walter! Suddenly the light went on and the garage lit up. Where are you?

“Oh, come on!” Happy groaned.

"If we remain silent he won’t find us," Walter said, moving his fingers again and watching for the first time in full light, how Happy closed her eyes and bit her lower lip, no longer leaning on him, she had her back against the wall and the only thing that connected them both was his hand inside her pants.

  
"Faster," Happy begged him and the genius obeyed immediately, glancing around to make sure that the young man who was still calling didn’t show up around the place. "Oh God! Happy muttered before the orgasm hit her, just as Sylvester appeared on the spot. “They you are!” Walter managed to withdraw his hand and looked at the engineer, who seemed to be standing upright only by the wall. "What's up with Happy?"  ohhh....

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

"There you are!” Walter removed his hand and watched the engineer, who seemed to stand alone thanks to the wall "What's wrong with Happy?"

“Ahm” Walter looked from Happy to Sly respectively; his brain wasn’t able to formulate an answer according to the situation. 

"I'm a little drunk," she said, regaining some composure, even though she had leaned against the wall. “I think I better go to sleep ... there ... right there". She pointed to a point in the air and walked there, leaving the two geniuses behind.

"I'll go get some sleep too," Walter said as soon as he lost sight of her, before Sylvester could say anything else; he had already left the place and went to his room.

Days later each of the geniuses were in their respective areas of work, except for Collins, who was working with Walter, Sylvester and Happy were engaged in their respective projects, Sylvester in complete silence, while Happy hammered constantly a steel plate, a noise that annoyed and deconcentrated Mark, but she seemed, or pretended, not to notice it; She worked for a couple of hours without looking up, and when she did it, it was midnight, Sylvester was gone and Walter and Mark were still working on the genius's desk, they were so concentrated that they probably didn’t even notice her presence.  
Happy couldn’t help looking at the Irish genius, he was so focused on the conversation with Mark that he didn’t notice it, it had been a couple of days since that night of drunkenness and so far she hadn’t thought about it again, at least not in a rational way, she couldn’t deny that while she was in her bed, alone, last night, she had remembered the effect on her of the words and actions of the genius; She couldn’t help but refuse to notice where her thoughts were going. Without any care Happy kept her things and went to prepare a coffee for the road, by the time she returned, Collins and Walter were saying goodbye, the first spoke effusively about something they would do the next day. Without being noticed, Happy left her bag where it was before and went to the bathroom, looking to make some time, by the time she returned, Walter was back at his desk and Collins was gone. 

“Hey!” she greeted his attention, he responded with a nod and remained absorbed in his things. Happy returned to her place, began to order some of her tools, a task she had postponed for a few days, despite Sylvester's constant reminder, she didn’t quite understand the impulse that had led her to delay her departure, ordering her tools wasn’t a priority, but neither was she having anything to do in her apartment anyway, normally she just fell asleep after a day in the garage and then got up to go back, her life revolved around this place, it was the closest to a home she had had and his three habitants were the closest to a family.

"Can you check this before you leave?" - Walter asked her and she nodded in silence, although it wasn’t immediately, she kept ordering the tools, until each was in place, only then she rolled up the sleeves of her jacket to the elbows and walked to the genius, who was checking what appeared to be an old, a very old computer “the energy doesn’t reach the source of power, but ... I can’t see the problem" he informed her, stepping aside so she could check. 

"Let me see". Happy scrutinized the device for more than half an hour, during which time they remained in a comfortable silence, interrupted only by the sound of the tool's metal colliding. "I already found the problem". She pointed to the device and proceeded to explain it, although it wasn’t necessary, since after a few words the genius already knew what it was, he was a bit dazed because a detail like that would have gone unnoticed “Don’t be mad O'Brien, the system are yours and the machines are mine”.

"I'm not mad," he said hastily, "that's the purpose of having a multidisciplinary team at Scorpion, we complement our knowledge". 

“I just need a bit of solder to repair it". With a soldering iron and a little welding, she began to repair the problem, a simple job, but it required patience and delicacy. It took almost an hour to be satisfied with the result and by then it was almost 4 o'clock in the morning.

"Let's see". Walter switched on the machine and waited to see if the equipment was receiving the energy it needed. 

"It's late," Happy said, looking at the watch on her wrist. "I'd better stay here tonight". The genius nodded in response. It wasn’t the first time she'd spent the night in the garage, she did it frequently, more for convenience than necessity, sometimes it was so late that it made no sense to go home to return two or three hours later.

"I'll keep working on this," he pointed at the device in front of him. Happy nodded and went up to the second floor, where she took off her boots and threw herself into the genius's little messy bed, let herself be carried away by exhaustion and in a few minutes she was already asleep.

Meanwhile on the first floor, Scorpion's founder worked distractedly, for the first time in a long time his mind wandered into personal matters; That morning, Kate had called him to arrange a new date in the afternoon, he accepted immediately, it wasn’t common for a girl to call him again after having already had a date, but this wasn’t as he expected and ironically this time the lack Interest didn’t come from his friend. The date took place in an elegant restaurant in the area and he remained unusually quiet, lack of real interest and the impossibility of finding a common point in their interests, was totally evident to him, normally he didn’t notice it, always been, date after date, woman after woman that showed in evidence his inability to connect or socialize with another human being, not outside their simple circle of friends. For much of the time at dinner, Walter O'Brien had found himself wishing the girl in front of him was someone else, someone who understood what he said, who shared his tastes and interests and understood perfectly what she could or should not expect from him , Someone who won’t only awaken his libido, but also challenge his intellect; He only knew one woman with those characteristics and probably she would beat him just to know that he had thought of her in that way ... or at least that would have thought him a week ago, after analyzing certain recent events, Walter had concluded that perhaps she wasn’t as indifferent as he thought. Finally he hadn’t heard anything his date had said, his mind had rambled through the memories of their night of drunkenness and his mind was playing tricks on him, showing him what might have happened if Sylvester hadn’t interrupted them. And now, at dawn and with the garage in silence, those ideas had returned to his head, ironically he hadn’t thought about the subject until he had his date with Kate, during that time his mind was free for a few minutes to think about something other than personal projects or Scorpion and yet his mind didn’t go very far, his thoughts focused on the engineer, the only woman genius he had met until then. knowing that at that moment she was upstairs, asleep in his bed precisely, didn’t help him to think more clearly, his instinct shouted to him that he went up and continued what had remained unfinished, but his rational side prevented him from doing so - in addition to the fear of that she would hit him in the first attempt at rapprochement - he wasn’t willing to jeopardize the stability of the team by an occasional encounter, according to statistics, 70% of the relationships that arose between co-workers ended badly and 60% these people were affected their efficiency in the workplace and that wasn’t something he could let happen. He decided to let go of his thoughts and concentrate on finishing the job, the dream was beginning to be present and the eyelids were heavy, even the vision became a little blurred.

At six a.m., he decided to sleep for a couple of hours and finish that work on waking, for some reason the client, a famous businessman, refused to change his computer and insisted on repairing and updating the software despite it was obsolete after a couple of years, an absurd decision and lacking of all logic according to the geniuses, but the pay was equivalent to a month of work and only had to comply with two things, deliver it in perfect operation and within the time limit. The work that had to be simple had been slowed by the deviation that his thoughts took. With awkward steps he managed to climb to the second floor and once there recalled that someone else was already using his bed. He watched her for a few moments trying to decide whether to lie down beside her or not. “There's nothing wrong with sharing the bed”, he told himself, he could also go back from where he had come and lie down in the dirty, cold and uncomfortable sofa on the first floor; He had to admit that he was jealous of the comfort that Happy seemed to feel at that moment, she was in the middle of the small bed, totally wrapped by the blankets and seemed to enjoy the warmth. His feet inched forward to the bed, where he could better see the small lump in the middle, Happy was in fetal position, probably looking for warmth; There were many experiments in the place, which had to be maintained at low temperatures. On one impulse he brought his hand to her forehead, to calculate her body temperature and see if she needed more heat, but as soon as his fingers touched her skin, he felt a quick movement in the bed and then he felt a pain in his arm, he saw himself pushed to the ground and trapped beneath the little female body. He complained with his face pressed to the ground. 

"Walter?! What the hell …?” As soon as Happy recognize him, she released immediately and helped the man, whose ego was deeply wounded, to stand. 

"I was going to bed ... to sleep", he explained, pointing to the bed and paused involuntarily as he indicated why he was going to bed.   
"I'm sorry, you know ... for that", she said pointing to him, although by her expression, or lack of it, Walter guessed it was an apology just for being polite, because she didn’t seem to feel guilty at all. Happy went back to bed, covered herself with the blankets again and tried to fall asleep, while Walter took off his shoes and pants to go into bed too, they were on opposite sides of the bed, but it was so small that likewise they felt the closeness of the other. 

“O'Brien!, if you don’t stop moving, I'll kick your ass out of bed” she threatened him after the genius will be wriggling in bed for a while and rather than annoying her made her feel uncomfortable, for which she didn’t hesitate to make him feel her annoyance, with a threat.

"This is uncomfortable," Walter said finally, after a few seconds staring at the ceiling, his hands crossed over his stomach, and his legs close together. 

"Just go to sleep already", Happy said, with her voice muffled by the pillow.

“I can’t” 

“Why?” The annoyance in her voice went unnoticed by the genius. 

“Cuz you’re a woman, you are a few inches from me and my eidetic memory allows me to remember every second of what happened that night and …”

"Are you turned on with me by your side?" she interrupted abruptly, Walter tried with all his strength to determine if her voice showed discomfort and after a deep and rapid analysis he determined that she wasn’t annoyed, but also he could have been wrong.

"It's biological", he said, "but I'm not a teenager who gets carried away by his hormones. I'm a genius and I don’t worry about things like that”.

“Then why don’t you fall asleep and let me sleep too, or …” She unexpectedly turned around and stood in front of him, a few inches away “you could keep me awake in a more entertaining way”

“Like what? Do you want to go back to work?” 

”You moron!”   
“No, I’m not, my IQ is ... oh wait” only then he realized the hint behind the girl’s words “What do you mean "more entertaining way?” He placed a special emphasis on his last words. He left his position and lay on his side, staying face to face with the girl. 

“You missed your chance O'Brien”.

“My what? Hey!” He complained, but she had already turned to the other side, staying a couple of inches even closer to him, and for his bad, or good luck, she was turning her back to him. Walter took a deep breath, and held his breath for a few seconds, trying to cut the course that his thoughts were taking by the fact to have the engineer so close, it was enough to remove the short, very short distance that separated them for Happy’s body adjusted perfectly to his, her ass was just at the height of his pelvis, only a few centimeters away and he could reach for that place so intimate and with his fingers take her back to ecstasy. All her blood was accumulated in a part of his body, at the simple thought of touching her body again. “Happy”, he called her in a whisper, he wanted her to be asleep, that would only have complicated things, but his wish wasn’t heard, as she emitted a snort in response “I've been thinking about what happened the other night” there was no need to specify wich night, as soon as she heard him, she turned slowly to lie on her back. “It was an extremely pleasurable experience, and since you reached an orgasm even in such a situation, I assume that for you it was pleasant too and …” he stopped to observe the reaction of the girl, he wasn’t an expert in emotional issues, but he knew perfectly well that if he had said that to a normal girl, he would probably have been beaten already. But now, Happy only listened with a frown, she wasn’t very efficient in matters of human treatment just like him, she only expected that he would be clear and concise and then she would say an equally clear and concise answer, avoiding all those emotional complications “I have thought a lot about that night and I think we could repeat it”.

“Get drunk?”

“No, not drunk, this time we could try just being us. I know that being us doesn’t work with other people, but …” he took a second to choose well the words that he would say, “you and me, we’re friends. We are both geniuses, we both have lack of social and emotional skills, I think we could understand each other perfectly without complicating things with emotion or absurd romanticism”, he waited to see if she had something to add, but she just told him to keep talking. “I've been analyzing the pros and cons of this ... hypothetically speaking, of course…”

“Oh my… seriously O'Brien?”, pros and cons of having sex with me?”

“ Of course I have, even if we say there are no feelings, there are many factors that should be considered, factors that could affect our work relationship or even scorpion”.

“Okay”, even though she wouldn’t admit it, she had also thought about that night and also created a list about pros and cons.

“First: we can maintain a relationship only physically without engaging romantically” he started “which in turn would allow us both to satisfy a physical need, without having to go through the whole issue of romantic relationship with a normal person and everything it brings with it. Second: lower risk of STDs” Walter said this quickly, for fear of angering her, but then he thought he might not have said that. “Third, in the event of a failure in the contraceptive system resulting in pregnancy, we are both adult enough to take charge and manage the situation. We have similar lifestyles and way of thinking, we could…”

“Stop there Walt” she turned her head to stare at the genius, she wanted to make that clear from the beginning “in case of an "accident"”she made special emphasis on the word, she knew it wasn’t the right one to describe the situation, it was a mere euphemism, but she couldn’t think in another word “any decision will be taken only by me”.

"Of course, and fourth ..."

“You're talking like this is going to be long-term”; she interrupted him, the mockery implicit in her words. “You seem very confident that I would want to repeat it”.

"Why wouldn’t you want to?" His offended face made Happy laugh. 

“Maybe you're not as good as you think”.

"Is that a challenge?" he asked and before he could say anything else, Happy had taken his hand and guided it to the edge of her pants, making it clear what she wanted. 

“Less talk and more action 197”.

“But, we haven’t analyzed the cons and ... “ he couldm’t say anything else, since Happy had brought her hand to his crotch, directly under the boxer, wrapping her fingers around his masculinity. 

“What were you saying?” He asked arrogantly, exerting a little more pressure with her fingers. 

"Nothing", he answered immediately, completely paralyzed as he felt the girl's hand rise and fall, he could only close his eyes and concentrate on the sensations that invade him at that moment, Walter tried to hold as long as possible, But Happy didn’t allow him, at times she intensified the movement of her hand and then suddenly, she changed to a slow and tortuous movement. He tried to resist as long as possible, even at that moment his ego was present, but he couldn’t hold back much longer and he came in the woman's hand, he could feel the female body moving until she left the bed. He opened his eyes and scanned the room, but he didn’t find her, Walter tried to normalize his breathing before saying something, his first thought was that he had done something wrong, and Happy wasn’t going to continue. 

“Take it!” Happy took it by surprise, surely still trapped in the ecstasy he hadn’t considered the idea that she had risen to go to clean herself, much less he expected the object flying in his direction, directly to hit his face, he did a slight and ineffectual attempt to capture the flying object, however his fingers only touched and this ended up hitting his face. "Well," Happy said, “you suck at catching up things”, while Walter checked the object she had thrown at him, it was toilet paper.

The scene was still strange to both of them, after wiping himself with the paper, Walter also went to the bathroom and, when he returned he found Happy looking at the titles of the collection of physics books in a bookcase at side of the bed; He knew she was doing it just to do something, she probably knew by heart every one of those books. Her pants were unbuttoned and slid slightly, revealing the edge of her underwear. With a cautious step Walter approached behind her, he knew that despite not showing it, she was attentive to his movements,   
He was aware of how she was paralyzed for a few seconds as he approached, but showed no sign of his approach. As soon as he was behind her, he didn’t know what to do, should he kiss her? To hug her? To say something? He chose to run his arms around her waist and draw her towards him, her back met his torso and he could feel her tensing against him, yet she made no move to escape to the strange hug, Happy stayed there, expectant, which wasn’t much help for the genius, who tried to make use of each of his IQ points to know what was going through the girl's mind, could it be that she didn’t wanted to continue? Had the situation been unpleasant? Had he ruined the moment? - Walter couldn’t stop cursing internally, things were supposed to be simple, that was one of the benefits of all that. Finally Happy began to relax and along with it, she moved her head back, leaving it resting on the genius's shoulder, recharging all her weight against him. The genius took this as an invitation to follow, he moved his hand from the waist to the edge of the intimate garment, this time without hesitation he reached under the clothes and with his fingers sought that intimate area that he had fantasized moments before; He raised his other hand from her waist to her breasts, very clumsily at first, not that he hadn’t touched a woman before, but this time he felt different. For several minutes the genius put all of him to take the girl to an orgasm and it wasn’t so long when her legs began to falter and lose stability. - 

"Let's go to bed", he said, fearing that both of them would end up lying on the floor, he stepped back, taking her with him, he walked up to the bed and dropped into it, he settled down to stand beside her and continued with what he was doing earlier, he continued to stroke her with his fingers. It was Happy who sought the kiss, in a desperate attempt to control her impulses; The genius had difficulty following the anxious rhythm of the kiss, the engineer's tongue ran anxiously and demandingly through his partner's mouth. The involuntary spasms, the contraction of her internal muscles and the change in the rhythm of her breathing, told Walter that she was close to reaching climax and within seconds Happy began to shiver with pleasure, she couldn’t help letting go a couple of moans that were heard even as her mouth remained trapped in the passionate kiss; Immediately, Happy felt the need to close her legs and remove the hand that still caressed, but Walter didn’t allow it, he put his own leg between her legs to keep them open and intensified their movements and managed to finally master the kiss, throwing to the girl to a second orgasm.

While Happy still regained her composure, Walter took advantage of her passivity and after several attempts he managed to remove her pants and along with them the underwear she wore, it was very different from the clothes that he had taken to other girls with whom he had been, something that didn’t surprise him, many of those things seemed extremely uncomfortable and Happy wasn’t the kind of person who would wear something just to impress someone else, it was enough to open her mouth to leave many people astonished. Happy still couldn’t catch her breath when Walter leaned next to her, with a triumphant smile after leaving her half-naked and exhausted.

"Are you going to do something more O'Brien?, Or you're tired?", Happy asked after lying down beside him for a couple of minutes.

"I thought you needed some rest and ..."The words were lost when Happy kissed him again, it wasn’t time to talk and what better way to keep him busy. The caresses soon became intense, half of the clothes were already outside, his shirt was pulled off with skill, several buttons flew out of place, and in a matter of minutes the skin of the genius had subtle nail marks and Walter soon realized that when Happy didn’t have control, she used to press, scratch or bite to relieve tension and she was reluctant to let him dominate, even if it was something as simple as a kiss, he wouldn’t normally mind letting her have control, But it was so exciting to watch her fight for it, to feel her nails crawl even stronger through his skin when he managed to have her cornered against the bed, or as her kisses became even more furious and hungry after he mastered the kiss.

"Is your ego hurt if I'm on top?", Happy said between kisses, after that Walter changed their positions, leaving her down for the second time.

"No”, he settled between her legs, while with one hand he held both of her arms over her head, immobilizing her, he knew perfectly well that he wasn’t dominating the act, she was allowing him, if she had wanted, she would have freed herself of the grip in a second, but instead, she just let herself be, watched him directly and uncomfortably in the eyes, her open lips let out a few moans. She was watching him expectantly, waiting for his next move; they both knew that the preamble was over. "I just enjoy this more than I thought," he added, looking at the image in front of him, not lying.

 

“Do you have a condom?” Happy asked bluntly, tired of the passivity that had gripped the man. 

"Yes, I was... I was thinking ..."

"Really, Walter... now?"

"I'll bring it." He started to get up to pick up the condom from the furniture by the bed, but Happy didn’t let him go. She released her bare grip and pulled him back on top of her.

"I'm taking the pill," she explained. "But”, she put a special emphasis on her words.” If you get me something, I'll kill you”.

“Don’t worry, when I did my medical tests, the results were negative and since then …”

“Why on earth did have to do medical tests?” Happy asked, curious and worried at the same time.

"Oh, long story." He smiled nervously and in a desperate attempt to divert attention, he brought his hand under Happy's shirt, the only garment that remained in place “let's continue?” Walter didn’t wait for an answer, he caressed her again while he kissed her, once she began to respond actively, he brought his hand to his cock and guides him towards her, after a push he managed to introduce himself a couple of centimeters and immediately felt as Happy's body tensed, her nails buried in his skin and her face became pained. 

"Just wait a minute", Happy said with clenched teeth, she took a deep breath a couple of times, but the pain and discomfort didn’t subside, she regretted not having warned Walter to slow down.

“I'm sorry ... Wait, you have never …?”

"Of course I have!" She replied, annoyed, the feeling of pain began to disappear and she was relaxing again. "It's just a bit awkward at first". Walter nodded and waited for her to relax, something that didn’t happen immediately, she felt uncomfortable and he didn’t know how to comfort her. He started to get up, but she didn’t let him, in an unexpected move she pushed Walter onto the bed and positioned herself above him and at the attentive look of the genius, Happy rolled her hips against his, the friction eliciting a moan from both, The friction almost brought them both to the climax again, none of them were patient enough and in a matter of minutes Happy guided with her hand the erection to her entrance and went down until he was completely inside her, while the genius remained static and with his hands clutched at the head of the bed, he intended to let her carry her rhythm and if he didn’t keep his hands away, she wouldn’t fulfill her purpose.

 

It was 8 o'clock in the morning when Mark Collins arrived at the garage, he was surprised that none of the geniuses were still working, Walter was usually the first to be working, he lived in the same place after all, Sylvester and Happy used to arrive minutes apart, usually a little later, but that day he was sure that the woman had arrived before him, her motorcycle was parked in a corner of the garage. He walked up the stairs to the second floor, hoping to find it empty, or the genius still asleep, but he was surprised to find Walter standing in front of the bed, wearing only a shirt and his underwear, Happy was by his side, fully dressed, but to the genius it didn’t go unnoticed that the laces of her boots were untied, besides the fact that she wore the same clothes of the previous day.

"It's none of my business", Happy said, finishing the conversation, she turned to look for her jacket and met Mark Collins's suspicious gaze. She kept his gaze for a few seconds, daring him to say anything, but when he remained silent, she took her jacket and left the place. What happ...? As soon as he stopped listening to the steps down the stairs, Mark approached Walter to see what he was watching; He found that the motive of interest of the genius was nothing more or nothing less than his bed, which was leaning in an unlikely arc, the legs of the bed had broken, both at different points. - How did the bed break?

"I think Mr. Adams came to get his computer" Walter commented as he followed the course the engineer had taken seconds ago.


End file.
